Baby Days
by Storygirl747
Summary: What happens when the Terror Twins and Bumblebee pull too many pranks on two mechs? A fluffy adventure that's what! Beware, fluff ahoy! Rated T for Cybertronian and human swearing. And because I'm paranoid. Hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1

**Thought that I would try my first fluff fic. This is written from third person and from the baby bots point of view seeing that I haven't found one written this way that I am partial to. Please be gentle it is my first fluff, I hope you guys like it!**

* * *

 _ **Text: " = Conversation, including that of the sparklings who are the only ones who can understand each other. To everyone else they are babbling.**_

* * *

 _ **Normal pov**_

It was a normal day at N.E.S.T. The sun was shining, the birds were chirping, and two twin mechs were screaming bloody murder. The terror twins (with the help of Bee) had struck again. Their victims... the Chevy twins had been painted pink and had been caught in a net with stuffed animals and other sparkling toys. They had had enough of the Lambo twins pranks against them. They picked on them just because they were younger than them. It wasn't fair.

Sideswipe: "This just shows you who the superior twins are!"

Sunstreaker: "Was there any doubt? They're still practically _sparklings_ Sides. They wouldn't be able to _compete_ with us, even if they tried."

They chuckled as they got their blackmail material. The twins squirmed trying to get free of the net, cursing like sailors in cybertronian.

Skids: "Ya know one day we gon' get you two glitch heads for what you do to us!"

Mudflap: "Yeah! Jus' you wait! Payback's a bitch!"

Sunstreaker: "Like _you'd_ ever succeed!"

He sneered as he, Bee, and Sideswipe walked out of the hangar where they pulled their prank. The Chevy twins eventually got free of the net and washed the paint off. They were trying in vain to think of a good retaliation prank when the heard the peals of laughter coming from the rec room. Skids poked his helm inside to see a huge picture of the both of them from the twin's earlier prank. Despite his rage, Skids came up with a plan.

Mudflap: "Ey, yo man so what are we doin' here?"

Skids: "Lookin' fo' somethin' Jack made a while ago. Yo there it is!"

He shouted excitedly as he grabbed the gun from one of Wheeljack's _many_ shelves of _botched_ experiments. The twins snuck out of Wheeljack's lab and into the main hangar to see their three targets with their backs turned.

Mudflap: "Payback's a bitch sucka!"

He said as he pulled the trigger. Sunstreaker woke up a short while later, but everything looked strange. Somehow everything looked _bigger_.

Mikaela: "Awww! He's so _cute_! Look how cute they are Sam!"

Sunstreaker turned to see bars taller than him and a platform where Sam, Mikaela, and Leo stood. Mikaela was cooing at him, Sam was covering his mouth and Leo was laughing. Sunstreaker giving them his signature scowl said; "What's so funny fleshie?!" Or that was what he intended to say, all that came out was angry squeaks, clicks and trills. He was taken aback by the lack of english coming out of his mouth.

Mikaela: "Ohhhh! He's _so_ cute when he's mad! How adorable!"

Sam and Leo were both laughing now. He heard his brother and Bee wake up behind him, however when he turned he saw something odd about his comrades.

Sideswipe: "Sunstweaker?! Why are you a spawkling!?"

Sunstreaker looked down at himself to see that it was true. He, Bumblebee and Sideswipe had been turned into sparklings.

Sunstreaker turned to where he heard more chuckling. It was coming from Ironhide, who was talking to Ratchet and Optimus. They did not look as quite as amused as the weapon's specialist was.

Optimus: "Ratchet, how long will they be stuck like this?"

Ratchet: "Primus only knows how long! Wheeljack needs to come up with a device that will reverse it. Until He does I don't wanna see those two glitch heads near the sparklings or near the medbay! They have caused enough damage!"

Sunstreaker looked at his brother who had the same expression of anger on his face.

Sideswipe: "I'm gonna beat those slaggers to the pit!"

He squeaked angrily. Bee looked at the twins and trilled agrilly. This was why he _shouldn't_ hang around the twins. Ratchet had told him this _long_ ago when he was still a youngling.

Ironhide: "Personally I think these three _got_ what they deserved. They had been picking on the twins for a while, at times acting more childish than they did. And _that's_ an achievement. Do they still have their adult processors?"

Ratchet: "I'm not sure, but given that they can only babble I'd say not. Which brings about the question of who's taking care of who when?"

Optimus: "Prowl is designing a schedule for the care of these three. We will do as we did with Bumblebee, everyone will have a shift for the care of the sparklings. Ironhide can you take first watch?"

Ironhide: "It would be my honor Prime."

He said looking unusually happy about it. "This can't be good." Bee clicked as Ratchet, Optimus, and the teens left them alone with Ironhide.

* * *

 **A/N: How did I do? Let me know! Rate and review please, or follow and favorite! And for those of you reading my other work in progress, Love Times Two... don't worry a new chapter will be up soon!**

 **Thanks and CLYL. (Com link you later)**


	2. Day 1

**Thought that I would try my first fluff fic. This is written from third person and from the baby bots point of view seeing that I haven't found one written this way that I am partial to. Please be gentle it is my first fluff, I hope you guys like it!**

 **Big thank you to:** AetheriusStorm **,** CovenantGirlLoki **,** Gaaras master **,** HeartsGuardianSol **and** .xxx **for following the story!**

 **Big thanks goes to:** CovenantGirlLoki **,** Gaaras master **, and** .xxx **for adding this story to their favorite list!**

 **At:** Gaaras master **,** HeartsGuardianSol **,** **and** CovenantGirlLoki **: Glad you all like it! Hope you like this chapter as well.**

* * *

 ** _Text: " = Conversation, including that of the sparklings who are the only ones who can understand each other. To everyone else they are babbling._**

* * *

 _ **Sideswipes pov**_

"This is humwiating!" My brother whined for the umptenth time. I'm Sideswipe former Koan gladiator, autobot melee warrior, and now currently the more optimistic of split spark sparklings. That being said I've always been the cheerier of the two of us.

Bee: "Which part? The fact that we're spawklings, or that you werwing a diaper?"

Sunstreaker: "Both! I can't beweve thoze...thoze ingwates had the nerve-"

Me: "Aw come awn Sunny. Itz not _that_ bad."

I said as he clutched his stomach. Bee looked down at himself in a mixture of horro and shock.

Bee: "I'm wet. Why I wet?"

Sunstreaker: "I hungwey! I want hi gwade!"

My brother and Bee whined, making Ironhide look up from his cannon.

Ironhide: "Awww. Looks like someone needs a diaper change. Oh and someone must be hungry. Well common kiddo's let's get this done."

He said as he put Sunny on the counter and proceeded to change Bee. Primus how embarrassing! We can't even control our bodily functions? Well a least Ironhide _remembers_ how to take care of sparklings. After all he pretty much had a main hand in raising Bee, we all kinda did, now that I think about it. When he was done with Bee he made a few bottles of low grade energon for us to drink. He tried to feed Sunny but he didn't want it. _Drama queen_.

Sunstreaker: "No! I want hi gwade! Don't want low gwade! Nooooo!"

Ironhide: "C'mon Sunstreaker. Just drink it, you'll like it. It's full of the minerals needed for you to grow up to be a big strong mech."

Sunstreaker: "No! I don' want that! Yucky!"

He pouted crossing his arms. Ironhide with a small smile poked him in the side making him squeak indignantly. Quick as a flash he put the tip of the bottle into his mouth. Wow, Ironhide's _good_. I thought that he would have to do more to get Sunny to eat. He put him down next to me and began to feed Bee. Come to think of it... I'm hungry too.

Me: "You gonna let me have some?"

Sunstreaker: "Get you own! This mine!"

Me: "Pweeze? I hungwy too."

Sunstreaker: "No! Mine!"

He said as he slapped my servo away. I don't know why but that kinda hurt my feelings. I would _share_ with _him_! I couldn't stop the tears coming out of my optics. I wanted something to eat and Ironhide seemed to have forgotten me.

Me: "Waaaaaaahhhhhhh!"

Ironhide: "Oh no. What's the problem? Aw Siders I didn't forget about you. Here, there you go!"

He cooed as he gave me my own bottle. As soon as I stopped crying I could taste the energon... Sunny was right it was kinda bland and yucky, but oh well at least we won't starve. After we finished two bottles each we fell into light recharge. Huh. being a sparkling isn't so bad. You get fed, you can sleep when you want, you can play when you want. The only downside is the diaper changing, that and no one can understand us. Hey...

 _ **Bee's point of view**_

When I woke up Jazz was watching us. I looked around and saw some toys and paint. I haven't finger painted since I was a youngling. It was fun. I stood up only to fall down on my aft. I tried again to walk, this time I got half way there before I fell down again. After some serious thought I decided to crawl there, sure I was moving slow but at least I would get there without hurting myself. When I got to the paint I was happy to see that whoever put the toys in here also put paper. So I began drawing a picture, not noticing that Sunny and Sides had woken up and were walking towards me.

Sides: "What you doin'?"

Me: "Dwawing picture. Wanna pway?"

Sunny: "No. Paint messy!"

Me: "Fine wif me. My picture would be better anyways."

Sunny: "No wouldn't! Mine better! Mine aways better!"

Sides: "Wets see who better dwawer iz!"

So we both painted pictures. I painted one of the Lennox's farm on a sunny day and Sunstreaker painted...

Me: "Wat dat? Moon and swirlies?"

Sunny: "It nighttime on base! See? There stars...moon...hangers..."

Jazz: "My my little mechs. What beautiful art!"

I smiled up at Jazz in appreciation. Sunstreaker beamed at him and Sides looked at us and then at him cautiously. Wonder whats up with him? Then I looked at Jazz and he had a small smirk on his face. I looked down at my chassis to see paint splattered all over me.

Me: "Uh oh. Made mess."

Jazz: "Let me have your paintin's little ones and I'll set them out to dry. While they do that why don't I give you three a bath?"

I looked at Sideswipe and he shared the same look I did. It was a mix of; "I don't want one" and "I can clean myself."

Me: "No tank you. No need baf."

Sunstreaker: "Yes you do. We awl need baf."

Sides: "No Sunny! I no _want_ baf!"

Jazz: "All right c'mon little mechs let's get you cleaned up!"

Me: "Noooooooo! No wan' baf!"

I screamed as I tried to run from him, only to fall and try to crawl. He came up behind me and picked me up. He had Sunny and Sides wrapped in one arm and me in the other. I couldn't help but pout. I should have known that painting would lead to a bath. It almost always did. He walked out of the rec room and towards the washracks, while Sides and I wriggled trying to get free. Ratchet and Ironhide passed us in the hall chuckling, though I'm not sure who at. The twins and I for trying to get away, or at Jazz because they knew that _I was not fond of baths_. When we got to the washracks Jazz put us on the ground. Heh first mistake on his part!

Jazz: "Let me close this door so you three can't run away."

Damn it! He knows how I operate! I crawled away from Sides as Jazz was putting Sunstreaker into the tub. Maybe I could hide somewhere and avoid him for a bit longer.

Jazz: "Ah ah ah! No way Bee, you're not gettin' outta this."

I squeaked as he picked me up from where I was trying to hide. I looked up at him and pulled my ace in the hole. The "Big optics and cute chirps" move. I saw his face melt as he reveled in how cute I looked. I could get away with murder with that face.

Me: "Pweeze no giv baf. I no need baf."

I chirped while snuggling into his armor. Sides watched in amazement as Jazz cuddled me close. He tickled my midsection making me giggle, further putting him under my spell until...

 **SPLASH!**

Jazz: "Sorry Bee, but there's no escapin' this. You need a bath an' you're gonna get one."

He said as he gently scrubbed my helm. Sunstreaker took it upon himself to scrub his brother clean, making Sideswipe splash at him, sending small waves throughout the tub that splashed me and Jazz.

Sunstreaker: "Stop _spashing_! Making _mess_!"

Sides: "Stop _scwubbing_! Bubbwelz all over _tickle_ and smell _girly_!"

Before long the two were having a bubble and splashing war. Sunstreaker splashed his brother in the face and Sides took a servo full of bubbles and began rubbing it in Sunstreaker's face. After five minutes of this Jazz was soaking wet, and we were deemed "clean enough". After we were dried off, Sunstreaker pointed at his cabinet full of waxes and polishes, indicating that Jazz had to apply them to him.

Jazz: "Sorry little mech, can't use em' on you. Might be too rough for your armor."

He said as he picked the three of us up and strode out of the room with a _very_ unhappy Sunstreaker. We were taken back to the rec room and put back into our play pen until dinner would be served.

Sunstreaker: " I hate dis! Yucky food, Diaper changes, an _no Polish_?! No fair, _and_ no fun!"

Sides: "I have a way we could make fun... wemember how we gawt nicknames?

Sunstreaker: "Twin tewors? Sides we gawt that when we were-"

Me: "Younglings...are you suggesting?"

Sides: "Tey don' no we have big bot processors so I say we ak like spawklings...make em spoil us an such."

Me: "Best pwank ever!"

Sunstreaker: "Lets do it!"

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry for such a late post... my muse went on vay cay to la la land and I needed time to come up with this chapter. I hope you like it, and don't be afraid to tell me what you think of it. Other than that thanks for showing your love for this story! It's off to a great start, and I can't wait to write more of it.** **Rate and review please, or follow and favorite... do which ever you prefer... please and thank you!**

 **Thanks and CLYL. (Com link you later)**


	3. Sweet

**Thought that I would try my first fluff fic. This is written from third person and from the baby bots point of view seeing that I haven't found one written this way that I am partial to. Please be gentle it is my first fluff, I hope you guys like it!**

 **I do not own Transformers.  All original Transformers belong to rightful owners! **

**Big thank you to:** GuardianGirl24 **,** PersonalitySoup **and** KawaiiMonkey **for following the story!**

 **Big thanks goes to:** PersonalitySoup **,** GuardianGirl24 **and** KawaiiMonkey **for adding this story to their favorite list!**

 ** _Major kudos goes to:_** GuardianGirl24 **for following and favoring me! Thank you so much!**

 **At:** GuardianGirl24 **: Thank you! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

 ** _Text: " = Conversation, including that of the sparklings who are the only ones who can understand each other. To everyone else they are babbling._**

* * *

 _ **Sunstreaker's pov**_

Despite the fact that he's younger, my brother has his moments of greatness. He suggested that we take it easy for the rest of the night to lure the other bots into a state of false safety. Then we would start acting up the next day.

Me: "So who's gunna stawt up firs?"

Sides: "I can escape, an make mess. Wat bout you Bee?"

Bee: "I can cry till big bots go cwazy. Soon I can walk, I gonna wun wound base an hide!"

Me: "Kay. I wanna throw tantrum. Big tantrum that make everyone stare!"

Ratchet: "What do you think they're doing?"

Prime: "They're probably just babbling about. How were they today?"

Ratchet: "Ironhide had no problems, nor Jazz until bath time."

We all turned when we heard Optimus chuckle. I haven't seen or heard him laugh in a while. Wow, we must've done something right to get him to laugh!

Prime: "Ahh, so I see. Bee wasn't fond of baths the first time around, and apparently neither was Sideswipe. No matter. Who will watch over them for the night?"

Ratchet: "Prowl will look over them for the night. Oh that reminds me, it's best to get the three of them fed and put down in a few breems so they don't sleep too long into tomorrow morning."

Now that I think about it, I am kinda hungry. Hmm, I wonder if I can get them to spoil us by giving us sweetened energon?

Me: "Hey Sides! Cry!"

Sides: "Why? I no want to."

Me: "Cause I hungwy. Bee you cry too."

Bee: "I hungwy but I no want cry!"

Me: "Pweeze? We might get special enegon if we won't stop!"

Bee&Sides: "Sweetened?!"

Me: "Yeah...mabee. I gunna make lip twemble, make me cuter than you Bee!"

Bee: "No way! Watch!"

And just like that Bee started wailing, making Prime and Ratchet turn around and run to our play pen. Sides and I started up soon after making the two of them cover their audios.

Prime: "By the allspark! What's wrong? Shhh, shhh. You're okay. It's okay."

He tried to console. I wasn't about to stop any time soon when Ironhide and Prowl walked in.

Ironhide: "What's wrong with the little pit spawns?"

Ratchet: "They seem to be upset. More than likely they're tired and hungry."

Prowl: "Well you aren't going to leave me with them like this are you?!"

Prime: "Easy Prowl. Why don't we find them some energon?"

The four of them fixed us our dinner and then tried feeding us, only to be met with louder screaming from me and Sides and hiccuping sobs from Bee.

Ratchet: "Come on now. Why won't you drink your energon? I _know_ you're hungry Sunstreaker."

Ironhide: "Hmmm, perhaps a poke in the side? It worked before."

He said while jabbing me in the side again which only made me jump and wail louder. I started flailing my arms to emphasize my unhappiness.

Prowl: "Come now sparklings. It is not logical for you to deny your nourishment."

Prime: "Maybe they're not hungry. Maybe they're in some sort of discomfort?"

Ratchet: "My scans show that they are perfectly fine!"

Jazz: "Here. Try this."

He said as he popped a bottle into my mouth. I latched onto it and began to suckle. Mmmmmmm! Sweetened energon. I'll have to thank him later for that. Sides and Bee began to whimper and reach for my bottle. After having my fill I gave my half drained bottle to Sides who began to greedily drink from it. Meanwhile Jazz gave Bee his own bottle of the sweet stuff.

Prime: "What was that you gave them?"

Jazz: "Sweetened energon. Bee loved the stuff when he was lil' the firs' time."

Ratchet: "How'd you know to give them that?"

Prowl: "Let alone where you got it."

Jazz: "Ah know a terror twin tantrum when ah see one. An' Bee would get fussy sometimes, so ah made a batch fo the occasion."

Prime: "Thank you Jazz. That was very smart of you to foresee a possible tantrum, or rather three."

Jazz: "Don' mention it. Now the rest of the base can sleep tonight."

He said as he gave me and Sides and additional bottle. After the three of us drained three bottles each the bots began to rock and bounce us into recharge. I couldn't help but fall weary, I was so full and it _was_ a long day. It was kinda fun being this small, even though I didn't get polished after my bath. I watched as Bee was knocked out by the bouncing and swaying technique Ironhide used. I could tell that Sides wasn't far off from recharge, damn Ratchet is good.

Me: "Night night Sides."

Sides: "Night night Sunny. I wuv you."

Me: "Wuv you too...(yawn) an don' call me Sunn...(snore)."

Prowl: "Ratchet, your calculations were spot on. How long do you suppose they will be in recharge?"

Ratchet: "Probably about a joor and a half. Frankly you'll be lucky if they sleep through the night."

Ironhide: "Bumblebee sleep through the night?! _Ha!_ He _never_ did that when he was a sparkling the first time, so I doubt he'd do it now!"

 _ **Third person pov**_

After the bots put the sparklings to bed several hours passed before Prowl slipped into recharge himself. Everyone was pleasantly surprised to learn that the three sparklings had slept through the night. Ratchet couldn't help but mutter a few curses about how lucky the tactician had been compared to everyone else who had to deal with the sparklings thus far.

Ratchet: "I still can't believe how lucky you got off! No wailing wake ups, no dirty diapers, nothing!"

Prowl: That's not entirely true! They've already been changed twice this morning and they will need to be fed soon. It's not my fault that I've been up since four this morning, or that they woke up with me. Which reminds me, who is looking after them today?"

Ratchet: "Jolt has them until noon. Then Arcee, Chromia, and Elita have them until they slip into recharge tonight. Ah there he is now!"

Jolt: "Good morning sir. Good morning Prowl, is there anything that I need to know before you leave for your meeting?"

Prowl: "They've been changed, and they require a feeding in a few breems. Other than that they should be no trouble."

If only the tactician knew how wrong he was. Poor Jolt was left alone with the three who were crawling and toddling about in their makeshift playpen. When all of a sudden Bumblebee tried to walk only to fall hard onto his skidplate, the young scout let out a high pitched wail that instantly had the junior medic rushing to calm him down. While he did this, Sideswipe took the opportunity to escape the playpen and ran for the nearest tall thing he could find, which happened to be a table with all sorts of half drank cups on it. With a giggle he tipped it over making Jolt whirl around with the _still_ crying Bee.

Jolt: "Sideswipe! No! Stop that this instant!"

Sideswipe: "Gahhh ha ha! Chirp chirp squeak click!"

He twittered as he continued to make a mess of the rec room. Finally after a breem of chasing him, Jolt caught the naughty sparkling and calmed down the irate one. He turned to put them in the pen only to find that Sunstreaker had gotten his servo's on a can of paint and was now re-painting the wall and floor around him in bright swirls of color. This was enough to make the junior medic set the two down, put his helm in his hands, and question his CMO's and SIC's judgement and their sanity. When he looked up he was greeted with the giggling of the two sparklings he put on the floor in front of him. The young medic decided to test a theory, by covering his optics with his servos and then removing them quickly. He was greeted with more laughter. "At least I can get them to laugh at me." He said to himself as he kept the Sparklings laughing.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello fellow writers and readers alike! I have run into a snag. My plot bunny for this story tried to commit suicide, but I caught him in the nick of time! The unfortunate thing is that while he is in rehab talking to the therapist about his childhood issues, I have no idea what to write about! If you like this story thus far, please leave a comment or P.M me with what you want to see the twins do! Pretty please? I don't want this story to** **die so soon. Other than that** **Rate and review please, or follow and favorite... do which ever you prefer... please and thank you!**

 **Thanks and CLYL. (Com link you later)**

 **Oh a** **nd BTW suicide is _no_ joking matter. A plot bunny's suicide can be a chuckling matter but everything outside of that...is not.**


	4. Tantrumns and Time outs

Thought that I would try my first fluff fic. This is written from third person and from the baby bots point of view seeing that I haven't found one written this way that I am partial to. Please be gentle it is my first fluff, I hope you guys like it!

I do not own Transformers. All original Transformers belong to rightful owners!

 **Big thank you to:** kaylynn5 **,** ShadeKitteh301 **and** GirlWhoLovesAnime **for following the story!**

 **Big thanks goes to:** Defender54 **,** GirlWhoLovesAnime **,** ShadeKitteh301 **,** kaylynn5 **and** WarriorsSoul7 **for adding this story to their favorite list!**

 **At** AetheriusStorm **: Glad you liked it! I hope you like this chapter!**

 **At** GirlWhoLovesAnime **: Thank you! I'm glad you find it so! My plot bunny thanks you for the get well gift basket, and sends his regards, he morphed into an entirely different plot bunny for a different story all together... this one's gonna end soon...and I mean _really_ soon. Sorry :'( Let me know what you think of this chapter!**

* * *

Text: " = Conversation, including that of the sparklings who are the only ones who can understand each other. To everyone else they are babbling.

 **S.S.B: "Text" Sparklings talking out loud in unison.**

 _ **Warning: Sparklings will be heard time to time in this chapter by the bots. it will be acknowledged when its heard though.**_

* * *

 _ **Normal pov**_

It took Jolt several breems to clean up after Sunstreaker, and he was not very happy to have his art removed from the wall. No Sunstreaker was not pleased at all. So he did what he does best; throw a tantrum to end all tantrums.

Sunstreaker: "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Cliiiiiiiiick! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Jolt: "Shhh, its okay... please don't cry. Look here's some blocks to play with.

He tried to soothe, only to be met with more crying at a louder volume. He turned around to see that Sideswipe was crying now, his diaper was wet and he was not happy about his brother's fit. Jolt groaned, "When will the femmes get here?" He wondered. He set Sunstreaker down near the toys and proceeded to change Sideswipe, meanwhile Bee tried to walk again and was met with a rough landing to his front. More startled than hurt he began to whimper, much to the concern of Jolt.

Jolt: "Awww Bee not you too! Okay, c'mere it's okay. Try to stand first, after that comes walking. Shhh, you're okay."

He soothed. Bee whimpered softly as he held him close to his spark. It was only after a few minutes did Jolt realize that he was humming an old lullaby he used to hear when he was young. It had worked wonders, making all of the sparklings stop crying and relaxing them to the point of near recharge. Realizing what he was doing he began to softly sing.

Jolt: "When the moon beam shines, in the early dawn; don't cry for I will hold you close. No not a thing can stop me, I will dry your tears and chase your fears a-way, on this beautiful day."

One verse and they were out. Jolt smiled pleased with himself at making three cranky sparklings fall asleep. He gathered up the three and wrapped them in blankets. Gently he put them down for a nap in their play pen surrounded by soft toys. When they would wake up, the femmes would be there to watch them until dinner.

 _ **Sideswipe's pov**_

Never did I think that I would enjoy a nap so much. Man it's nice feeling all warm and snuggled up under soft blankets. Why don't I do this more often?

Sunny: "Sides! Wake up! Wanna pay!"

Ahhh. That's why. (Sigh) Life's not fair.

Me: "Teepy! Nap!"

Bee: "Noe! Wanna pay! Wanna pay now!"

I let out a whine. Why can't we ever do something _I_ want? Just a little longer of a nap would have been nice.

Me: "Bebber be fun. I teepy an wan'...ooooooooh! Pwetty femmes!"

Chromia: "Aaaaaaand he's awake. Great now we have three wide awake sparklings on our hands. I swear Jolt did this on purpose!"

Elita: "Chromia, sparklings recharge a great amount of the day. It is simply bad timing to have arrived when they were begging to come out of a nap."

She said softly as she smiled at me. Being a sparkling has some privileges. Maybe I can get her to hug me? Not tryin to move in on Primes sparkmate or anything...I like hugs, but I never get them from Sunny, and it feels weird asking others for a hug.

Arcee: "I think he wants up Elita."

Elita: "Awww, come here little one."

She cooed as she lifted me into a hug. She bounced me lightly and I won't complain it was nice, feeling the gentle swaying and rocking.

Me: "Cliiiiiick chirp chirp."

Chromia: "Ha, he's kinda sweet when he isn't causing trouble."

Arcee: "Ugh! Gross! Bee that's nasty!"

I looked to where Bee was sitting. He definitely needed to be changed, and to make matters worse, he had spit up all over himself. Yuck!

Me: "Ewwwwww! Bee! Yucky!"

Bee: "Not my fault! You made dizzy wif swaying!"

He said as Chromia gently and carefully picked him up. She wiped off as much spit up as she could and changed him. By this point Elita had put me down next to Sunny who was pouting. Primus! Whats his problem _now_?!

Me: "Whatz wong?"

Sunny: "I wanna pay an run round! Bee no run though!"

Me: "Wanna teach?"

Bee: "Teach what?"

Me: "You gawtta walk!"

Bee: "Cant! Legs won leh me!"

Sunny: "Can stand? Help me Sides!"

Me: "O-tay! Hol on Bee!"

I said as we stabilized him between us. We took small steps making sure to move at his pace. Finally, I thought we could let him go and we did. He took a few steps before falling back on his aft. Rather than cry he got up again and took a few more steps.

Arcee: "Awww! They taught him how to walk!"

Elita: "I find it amazing how those three still stick together, even in sparkling hood."

Chromia: "Prime just sent a com to everyone available. There's a battle."

Arcee: "I'm okay with staying here. They need us more."

Sunny: "Baddle?"

Chromia: "Aww! He said his first word! How sweet, no worries Sunstreaker. You three are too little to battle with the cons. Though I'm sure the seekers will miss you and your brother."

Me: "Nooooooo! Wanna baddle! Wan jet juowoah Starscweam!"

Elita: "No need to fear Sideswipe, we'll protect you three. Perhaps we should change the subject...he seems upset."

Bee: "I gunna beat da slag outta-"

Arcee: " _BUMBLEBEE!_ "

She gasped angrily as she picked Bee up. Uh oh...she looks mad. But why?

Arcee: "WHERE did you learn that bad word?!"

She can understand us?! How much more did we say that would reveal our adult processors?

Arcee: "Never mind! You mister are going to sit in time out for two minutes! _No_ more saying bad words, do you understand!?"

Bee: "Y..yes."

He whimpered as she put him in a corner by himself. That was mean! Its not our fault that those fraggers turned us into sparklings! And we didn't know that she could understand us!"

Me: "Cee meanie! Poor Bee! I pay wif you!"

Elita: No Sideswipe. Bee is in time out, you are not aloud to play with him right now."

Me: "I no care! HEY!"

Elita: "I told you no. Now you get to be put in time out too. You will sit here for three minutes."

I got up to move back to where I previously was. That is until Chromia grabbed me.

Chromia: "Make that _four_ minutes. And I would not recommend moving. If you do I will com and tell Ironhide that you were misbehaving and he'll give you a _smack_ on the rear for doing so."

Bee: "NOT NICE!"

Elita: "BEE!"

Sunny: "Fragging Glitches!"

Bee: "Cee meanie! Cee a meanie glitch!"

Me: "Stop it!"

Too late...the three had a solmn look on their faces, especially Elita, who sighed deeply before she pressed the side of her helm activating her com. link.

Elita: "Ironhide, Prowl, I am requesting assistance in punishing Bumblebee, Sideswipe, and Sunstreaker. They have disobeyed us when we told them not to swear and to stay in time out. Thank you see you shortly."

Me: "Gweat gowing sunshine! Now we're gonna get a spanking!"

I was met with a smack to the back of my helm. I couldn't help but cry out in pain and surprise. Sunny hit me! It was his fault! He _always_ gets me into trouble!

Elita: "THAT IS ENOUGH SUNSTREAKER! That was _not_ a nice thing to do. Now apologize and hug your brother! NOW!"

She scolded as she forced him to hug me and say sorry.

Sunny: "Sowy."

Me: "O-tay."

I said as Prowl and Hide stormed into the room.

 _ **Normal pov**_

It was needless to say that Ironhide and Prowl were surprised by what the femmes told them. The three sparklings seemed quite docile, but upon further looking the two could see that they were scared. They didn't want a spanking and the two knew it, but what could they do?

Ironhide: "Elita, I must disagree with your judgement. They are far too young to receive such a punishment such as a spanking."

Chromia: "Actually, it was my idea for them to receive that punishment. They knew they were misbehaving, and they still did so."

Prowl: "Usually I would agree with you on this, but the fear in their optics tell another tale. They all feel remorse for their actions and do not wish to have a spanking."

Elita: "Then what would you suggest we do with them?"

Ironhide smiled before pulling out a bottle of cleaning solvent. At the sight the three sparklings whined uncertainly.

Ironhide: "I would recommend that we give their glossa's a good scrub with this, and then set them in time out until dinner time. Worked on Bee all the time during his early youngling hood."

Prowl: "I agree. The punishment won't necessarily harm them, yet it is effective enough to correct the bad behavior."

He said while picking up a squirming Sideswipe. Ironhide grabbed Bee and Elita grabbed Sunstreaker who was wriggling in an attempt to escape his punishment. The three set the sparklings down on the counter and forced their mouths open. Very gently each grabbed their tiny glossa's and poured a small amount of cleaning solvent onto them. Before the sparklings could close their mouths their caretakers rubbed the solvent into a rich lather that coated their tongues.

Sideswipe: "PLEH!"

Sunstreaker: "BLECH!"

Bee: "YUCKY!"

Prowl: "Now, do you three want this to happen again?"

S.S.B: "NUUUUUUUUU!"

Ironhide: "Allright then. You three are to sit in time out, until Elita says otherwise. If you get up or talk, we'll have no choice but to take a denta brush and wash the rest of your mouths' out. understood?"

S.S.B: "Yes."

They said woefully as they were sat back down in separate corners, each silently vowing to not say those words again for a long time whilst cleaning off their glossas with their tiny servos.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey...sorry that it has been nearly a month since I last updated this...I'm sad to say that my plot bunny pulled a split spark on me and split into different mini stories for me to endlessly ponder. I however have enough of it to post one last chapter, and I vow to post it by weeks end. If you're mad I understand...and I'm sorry. If you want to see where part of my plot bunny went, check out my fic, _Love_ _Quadrupled._ It's the sequel to _Love Times Two_ _._ If you wanna see sparklings and wonder what Sunny and Sides would be like as dads you can find it all there! It has action and fluff, and its told between Sunny, Sides, their sparkmate and their split spark QUADRUPLETS! I hope you are all well and if you're not too mad at me...please review, follow and favorite.**

 **CLYL (Com Link You Later)**


	5. BIG!

Thought that I would try my first fluff fic. This is written from third person and from the baby bots point of view seeing that I haven't found one written this way that I am partial to. Please be gentle it is my first fluff, I hope you guys like it!

I do not own Transformers. All original Transformers belong to rightful owners!

 **Big thank you to:** dreamaholicme **,** hellraiserphoenix **and** Move-2-da-beat-femme **for following the story!**

 **Big thanks goes to:** Move-2-da-beat-femme **,** hellraiserphoenix **and** Ratchet's Sparkling **for adding this story to their favorite list!**

GuardianGirl24 **: I'm glad you found chapter 3 funny, and I hope you liked chapter 4. This is the last chapter hope you like it!**

 ** _Many thanks to;_** AetheriusStorm CovenantGirlLoki Gaaras master GirlWhoLovesAnime GuardianGirl24 HeartsGuardianSol Move-2-da-beat-femme PersonalitySoup ShadeKitteh301 dreamaholicme hellraiserphoenix kaylynn5 xxx. KawaiiMonkey .xxx **for following!**

 ** _Many thanks to;_** CovenantGirlLoki Defender54 Gaaras master GirlWhoLovesAnime GuardianGirl24 Move-2-da-beat-femme PersonalitySoup Ratchet's Sparkling ShadeKitteh301 WarriorsSoul7 hellraiserphoenix kaylynn5 xxx. KawaiiMonkey .xxx **for adding this story to their favorites!**

* * *

 _Text: " = Conversation, including that of the sparklings who are the only ones who can understand each other. To everyone else they are babbling._

S.S.B: "Text" Sparklings talking out loud in unison.

Warning: Sparklings will be heard time to time in this chapter by the bots. it will be acknowledged when its heard though.

* * *

 _ **Normal pov**_

A week at N.E.S.T had passed and the sparklings had loved every moment of it. They had began to cause the usual sparkling mischief, like running around the base and hiding under chairs only to grab the mech or femme's ankle when they got up. Nothing bad happened, no patrol, no reports, no training. Nothing but warm hugs and cuddles for them. The sparklings were so happy with themselves that they had began to forget what it was like to be grown mechs, that is until the morons who had caused it were released from the brig. Skids and Mudflap as the final part of their punishment were to take care of Sunny, Sides, and Bee for the time being until the commanding officers (or any other competent mech or femme) were finished with their assigned tasks for the day. Skids and Mudflap were less than thrilled, that is until they thought of a little payback.

Skids: "Awe, look bro. They're so _tiny_!"

Mudflap: "An _helpless_!"

Bee: "Go way!"

Sunny: "Ugly!"

Sides: "Stupid!"

They all said before giving their caregivers a raspberry.

Skids: "Now now! Tha wasn very nice!"

Mudflap: "Ah think tha they need ta be punished for bein naughty."

Skids: "Yer right. C'mere _sunshine_."

Sunny: "GRRRRRRRR!"

Skids: "Ooo! Some bot's cranky! Lemme fix that."

He said as he began to mercilessly tickle Sunstreaker's tummy. Sunstreaker tried in vain not to laugh but lost the battle, and began to giggle. While Skids tickled Sunstreaker, Mudflap kept himself busy making Bumblebee and Sideswipe laugh. He was switching between tickling their peedes and their arm joints, making them squeal out in laughter. The two kept this up for minutes on end and weren't planning on stopping anytime soon when...

Skids: "OH HELL NAW! That's _nasty_!"

Mudflap turned to see his brother holding Sunstreaker away from his chassis. Sunstreaker (who was now now growling angrily) had wet himself from being made to laugh too hard. Realizing that the other sparklings could easily do the same, Mudflap stopped his tickle torture. Skids had put Sunstreaker down on his back, staring disgustedly at him.

Mudflap: "Uh...I think he needs a change."

Skids: "No way am I doin it! You do it!"

Mudflap: "Nuh uh! It was yo fault! You do it!"

Skids: "NO YOU!"

Mudflap: "IT WAS _YO_ FRAGGIN IDEA THA GOT US HERE! _YOU DO IT_ GLITCH HEAD!"

He shouted getting up from where he was kneeling.

Skids: "YOU THA GLITCH HEAD! _YOU_ PULLED THA TRIGGER!"

He yelled pushing his twin. The two soon were flailing around on the ground, throwing punches and insults alike. Sideswipe and Bee watched them brawl, betting on who would knock who out first. Sunstreaker however was tired of being ignored.

Sunny: "WILL YOU TWO MORONS QUIT FIGHTING AND CHANGE ME ALREADY?!"

The two stopped, staring at the toddler with wide optics. Sunstreaker simply glared back at the two before rolling his optics.

Skids: "Uh...Mudflap..?"

Mudflap: "Yeah?"

Skids: "Did he jus-"

Sunny: "YES! _FOR THE LOVE OF CYBERTRON_...CHANGE ME!"

Mudflap: "No way! You... _you_..."

Sides: "Have our adult processors. Of which you will mention to _no one_. We like being spoiled, and we don't want that to stop."

Bee nodded his helm in agreement. They were quite comfortable with their predicament. Everyone spoiled them rusted, Optimus included. All they had to do was whine and someone would instantly try to comfort them in any way they could, hugs, toys, sweetened energon, if they wanted it they got it.

Skids: "We are so tellin!"

Mudflap: "Yeah!"

Sunny: "Like they'd believe _you!_ As far as they can tell, all we can do is say small words. Now change me!"

Skids: "This is so wrong."

Sunny: "Just shut up and do it."

He sneered. The twins changed Sunstreaker, and kept their distance from the three. Meanwhile out in the hall, someone heard the whole conversation. Optimus Prime spun on his heel and promptly made his way to the main hangar, letting everyone (save for the Chevy twins) know on his way there that a mandatory meeting was to be held.

 _ **30 Minutes later**_

Ironhide: "I CAN'T BELIEVE THOSE AFT BLASTED, GLITCH HEADED FRAGGERS HAD THEIR ADULT PROCESSORS THE WHOLE SLAGGING TIME!"

Ratchet: "I Believe it. But I will say that I'm surprised at Bumblebee. He _knows_ better!"

Wheeljack: "Well, if it's any consolation, I fixed the device used to create this problem. I can turn them back into grown mechs upon your orders sir."

Prowl: "Sir, what punishment would you suggest for such childish behavior?"

Prime: "None."

 _"WHAT?!"_

Everyone shouted in disbelief.

Prime: "I do not blame them for acting childishly. Bumblebee was raised, and trained to go into war, even the twins were brought to us as younglings and suffered the same fate. They had every right to act childishly, for the simple reason that they never truly had a chance to enjoy their childhood."

Ironhide: "Prime, that still doesn't excuse-"

Prime: "Ironhide, how often did Bumblebee get to play with those of his own age? As soon as he could walk and speak, we raised him knowing that he would eventually join us on the battlefield. The twins were raised in the same fashion. To be honest, would any of us really want to go back to the harsh responsibilities of this war, when we were being taken care of, where we could not be responsible and get to play as much as we wished?"

Everyone looked down at their peedes and boots. He was right, if given the option, many would gladly play the day away if they could. But that didn't change the fact that they had a duty to themselves and as soldiers to end this war.

Prime: "Now, I _do_ believe that we must teach them a lesson."

Will: "How are we going to do that big guy?"

Prime: "Simple, we remind them of the positive things that come with being grown mechs."

He said as he began to explain his plan to the others.

 _ **5 hours later**_

It was evening at N.E.S.T and the sparklings were enjoying their nightly ration of energon when suddenly...

Sam: "Aw NO WAY! The new Need for Speed!"

Leo: "Prepare to lose!"

He said as they picked up controllers and began to play. Sideswipe perked up at the sight of the game and immediately wanted to play. After all, _no one_ on base was better at Need for Speed than him. He had a record and a reputation to uphold. He stretched his arms out to the console indicating that he wanted to play, only to be stopped by Ironhide.

Ironhide: "Sorry Siders, but you're too _little_ to play."

Leo: "Yeah, and you'd probably drool all over the controllers."

Sideswipe pouted. He wanted to play so bad! Sunstreaker seeing his twin's unfortunate situation smiled and patted him on the shoulder. They could always play when they got big again...whenever that was.

At that moment Jazz walked into the rec room carrying a large crate of waxes and polishes. Sunstreaker's face lit up happily.

Sunny: "Mine!"

Jazz: "I know lil' buddy, but you're too young to use 'em. Where should I put 'em Hide?"

Ironhide: "Oh just put them in storage. Perhaps when Wheeljack finishes his device he can use them again."

Sam: "By the explosions I've heard, he doesn't sound close."

Mikaela: "Jazz, I'd toss those. No use in him using expired products in the future. Besides he can buy more when he goes back to normal."

Sunstreaker's face fell. He worked hard to get those waxes and polishes. The amount of races he had to win was astronomical! And those weren't just _any_ waxes! Each product cost an upwards of 500 dollars the most expensive being 1000! He worked his _aft off_ for those and Jazz was going to throw them away. He began to whimper unhappily as the Saboteur waltzed off with his treasure. Not to long after, Prowl and Prime walked up the hall, Prowl dragging the Chevy twins.

Prime: "And what pray tell made you glue all of Ratchet's tools to the ceiling?"

Skids: "Hey! We gotta step up!"

Mudflap: "Yeah! We gotta prove why we the kings o' pranks!"

He cheered as Prowl began to drag them to the brig. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe were livid. Those two would never be the kings of pranks! Their pranks were far superior to the Chevy's.

Chromia: "You know, I'm not gonna lie...I kinda miss them in the battlefeild. The con's sure don't. Heck Skywarp nearly _danced_ for joy when he saw that they werent with us last time."

Ironhide: "I kinda miss having high grade with them. Even though Prowl forbids it...they brew a pretty decent high grade."

The two began to whimper. They missed doing Jet Judo, and pranking their comrades. They definitely missed the flavor of high grade.

Mikaela: " _Oh, shit!_ Sam we gotta leave soon."

Sam: "Huh?"

Leo: "(Sigh) She's right...today was our last day of spring break. We have a flight to catch."

Sam: "But what about Bee? I _can't_ go back without him!"

Will: "It's okay. We can send you back with a military vehicle."

Prime: "Actually, Major Lennox, I have arranged for Sam to have a new guardian. Jolt is prepared to leave with you."

Sam: "No offense Optimus, but it won't be the same. Bee's my _best friend_."

Mikaela: "We can come visit him. And we'll call everyday. Right?"

Ironhide: "That would be fine. But unfortunately it is time for him to recharge. Say bye bye to Sam Bumblebee."

That was the straw that broke the retro camel's back. Bee began to bawl, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker following soon after. Prime cradled Bee, rocking him to calm him down, while Chromia and Ironhide did the same with Sunny and Sides.

Bee: "SAAAAAAAAMMMMMM! DON'T GOOOOO!"

Sides: "I WANNA BE BIG AGAIN! I MISS PLAYING VIDEO GAMES AND BEATING UP CONS!"

Sunny: "ME TOO! I WANNA JET JUDO STARSCREAM AND WAX AGAIN!"

Bee: "I DON'T _WANT_ MY BEST FRIEND TO LEAVE! YOU'RE _MY_ CHARGE!"

Sides: " _WE'RE_ THE KINGS OF PRANKS! NOT _THOSE_ OTHER IDIOTS!"

Sunny: "I MISS BEING A MECH!"

S.B: "ME TOO! ME TOOOOOOO!"

They wailed. Their caretakers smiled as they put them down. Prime un-subspaced the gun Wheeljack had altered and shot them, turning them back. The three looked at each other and began to calm down. They were grown mechs again!

Sides: "Wha? We're Mechs! We're grown mechs!"

Sunny: "Primus! I..we... _THANK YOU_! _**JAZZ!**_ "

Jazz: "Relax, Nothing was thrown out."

Bee: "SAM!"

He yelled as he wrapped his charge in a hug.

Sam: " _Bee_... _can't breathe_... _too_ _tight_!"

Bee: "Sorry!"

He apologized as he hugged him close gently. Prime cleared his throat, making the three former sparklings look at him.

Prime: "Is there anything that you would like to say?"

Ironhide: "Like why you made us _suffer_ with your dirty diapers?"

Sideswipe smiled. They all did.

Sides: "Well for starters...thank you for taking care of us..."

Ironhide: "And?"

Sunny: "We had our adult processors the whole time, but we weren't able to control our bodily functions, or talk till the end of last week."

Prime: "That explains a lot. Anything else?"

Bee: "Sorry, for not telling you...and for being brats."

Will: "I think we all would have done the same if we were in your place."

Prime: "I agree. You three have been punished enough...what with having to be changed in front of or by everyone here. The embaresment alone is punishment enough. Not to forget to mention that you're training will be rather rigorous and no doubt a challenge, since you haven't done so for a while. But for now... you're dismissed."

Bee: "Thank you sir. I..appreciate your taking care of me and the twins."

Prime: "Consider it nothing, I'm sure you would do the same for anyone here. Now I believe you have a flight to catch."

He said with a warm smile. Bee smiled back, as he picked up his charges and walked off. He said his goodbyes as he boarded the plane, and they took off heading for Sam's college. As they flew back he warmed his interior, making sure that Sam, his friend, and his girlfriend were were some things about being a grown mech that made it worth it. Having a best friend, and being able to protect said best friend were at the top of his list.

The End

* * *

 **A/N: And there you have it. The mediocre end to my first stand alone fluff fic. I wont lie I'm sad that my plot bunny died, but at least I got 5 chapters out of him. Now I must move on and cultivate one story, write the beginnings of another and re-write one. I hope that all who reads this is well, and I hope that this short fic brought joy to your day. I wont blame if you don't, because you have every right to be mad at me...but if you absolutely want to...review and favorite the story. Thanks again guys for encouraging me to continue the story.**

 **CLYL!**


End file.
